battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-33669206-20180611184857/@comment-35136431-20180611192828
I agree with almost all of them, but the person you despise the most is the person I love the most out of all the males from the show. I know, you told what you've thought, that's fine, all of us are different and approach things in a different way. But let me tell what I think as well and why he's one of my actual favorites. I honestly think Donut tries to be more nicer than he was back in the second season (probably being the first one out without rejoining was a good lesson for him) but sometimes he still yells for good reasons (when people annoy him on purpose, like Lollipop or Gelatin he has the right to yell to make them teach a lesson). This is just a theory which may not be right, but I honestly don't think he hates the voters/viewers. He just wants to tell them what to do in a right way. Yeah, yeah he was yelling so that means he's mean and blah blah blah, but what if he didn't mean to anger. That's also a possibility that he may have anger issues (can't control his anger this probably happens to real life people as well). He also supports the viewers, I mean, in BFB 4, he warned Four in a more calmer way, that he has forgotten the cake at stake song, which Four owes to the viewers. Because of him, the viewers managed to get a more funnier remake of the Cake At Stake song. That can also show that he actually cares about the viewers, and so does he about his teammates when he tried to motivate them and even saved them from being UFE (although it was cheating, he still sacrificed himself (even to be a target to be eliminated soon) for his teammates, and I honestly think it's a heroic act). I think he didn't want the whole hosting, I mean look at how unenthusiastic he seemed to be when everyone told that he should be the factor of Four and how tired he became at BFB 9, he was just forced to do so, because, well, someone had to host, amirite. The main reason why I love him is because he actually sacrifices and tries everything to make his team better in my opinion, he may be rude sometimes, but a team leader sometimes needs to be one, otherwise the team may be fallen even more apart. If he wasn't there, who knows what would've happened with Bomby vs Gelatin, or who knows how often would've the team lost if he wasn't there etc. Many people say he's a screenhog, but, well, I honestly don't know anymore, he rarely got any lines in the last episode, and hasn't even appeared in this one. We could say the same for Pen as well, he also hasn't said anything since BFB 9, but everyone still says that he's a big screenhog... Overall, that's all I could say about him. I know this won't change your opinion, I didn't even want to change yours, you have the right to hate and love anyone, and we all have, I just wanted to tell what I actually think about this character. Let's consider this a long non-rant. lol Thanks for reading.